


The Progressives' Picnic

by nitpicker



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpicker/pseuds/nitpicker
Summary: Alex at Vorkosigan Surleau one morning.
Set about one and a half years after GJ&RQ.





	

The Progressives’ Picnic

Alex stared out the window. The lift mobiles, popout aircars, and, yes, tents were still all over the place, as were the temporary facilities. It was Da’s turn this time to host the gathering before everyone returned to Vorbarr Sultana for Council season. And went back to school. 

It wasn’t just Count Vorruyter and Count Vorbretten. It was the other Progressives, those that could perhaps be persuaded on certain matters, and their armsmen and retainers and families and servants… many too many to fit into Vorkosigan Surleau, even if it had just been restricted to Counts and their heirs. Alex was relieved that he hadn’t had to share his room. Helen hosted a sleepover. 

Last night had been pretty good. While the older kids were dancing (after preening in the mirrors and combing their hair to look more grown-up), and the men no doubt were politicking as the women sipped tea and wine and discussed their blobs, the ones roughly his age (and a bit younger) got to sit by a bonfire as it was lit by some of the younger armsmen and have snacks. Alex wished he’d had a device to record the flames’ movement. 

And swimming in the lake was all right too, and the fireworks the other night. But Da insisted on horseback riding, at least watching the men shoot targets, and even a dance lesson. Alex suspected that this was also politics, “getting to know the Counts’ heirs”, one of the things that came with being a Count’s heir. 

He saw, and heard, people stirring, probably hunting for coffee and other warming things. It seemed to have cooled off overnight, judging by the jackets and cloaks, although a few wandered around in just shirts and shorts. And there were so many small kids around. One the other day had been bashing an inflated globe with the continents printed on it, maybe another of those educational efforts not fully appreciated. Others played tag, or tried to get adults to play with that pink toy. 

He was sure that somewhere the TOIs- er, Conservatives- had been holding a gathering like this too. (Da had unloaded on him for saying that, stating that they were NOT TOIs, even if Alex agreed with him about them, and calling them that was the sort of stuff that would make them more stubborn and even dangerous.) 

Alex realized it was almost time for breakfast, but he first got a few vids out the window so he could try to draw from them when they got back to Vorkosigan House. He knew it wouldn’t be nearly as good as Granda Aral’s drawings, but he could try.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Labor Day and the end of a camping event.


End file.
